Sea, Rum & Sun
by Fuyu Tokyo
Summary: La suite de mon drabble sur le thème de la canicule (frenchdrabble sur livejournal.com)
1. Default Chapter

Titre : **Sea, Rhum & Sun**   
Fandom : **Pirates des Caraïbes**   
Rating : **PG**  
Auteur : **Karin** (fuyu tokyo c moua)   
Notes : Ceci était à l'origine mon drabble sur livejournal pour le thème de la canicule. Seulement, on m'a demandé de faire une suite, alors... Je vais essayer d'en faire une valable.  
Dédicace à ma petite Aiguma ( userid=219218) choup' !!

Pour plus d'infos sur les drabbles en français sur livejournal, allez voir dans mon profil ! Ou si quelqu'un est intéressé par un JDR slash Harry Potter, également sur livejournal... :p Faites de même !!

.

* * *

« Cap'taine, Cap'taine, fait trop chaud... »   
Gibbs se traînait lamentablement sur le pont du Black Pearl.   
« On peut plus bosser par cette chaleur... »   
Il était devenu le porte-parole des autres pirates qui n'avaient plus la force de bouger sous le soleil de plomb.   
Pas un souffle de vent ne venait les rafraîchir, la mer était plus lisse qu'un miroir. Pas une ride ne venait briser sa monotone surface. Le Pearl était au point mort.   
Jack le regarda et s'avança de son habituel pas titubant.   
« De toute façon, on a rien a faire tant que le vent ne se lève pas. Allez à l'ombre, et faites donc un petit somme... »  
  
Jack, lui, se traîna à sa cabine.   
La chaleur accablante lui rappelait l'été dernier et sa folle course après le Pearl, son bateau chéri. Il se servit un verre de rhum, espérant chasser la torpeur qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui.   
Aaah ça, ça avait été une grande poursuite. Et amusante. Bien qu'un peu pénible par moment tout de même. Comme dans toutes les grandes histoires...

Il se demandait ce qu'était devenu ce brave, ce gentil, ce naïf Will dans les bras de miss Elizabeth.   
Il aurait pourtant fait un sacré pirate, le sang de boucanier coulait indéniablement dans ses veines, charriant son appel d'aventures, de trésors et de femmes. Enfin, non, pas de pluriel à femmes pour Will. Seule son Elizabeth comptait. Vraiment trop naïf...

Jack se leva et secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de ressasser ses souvenirs.   
Le Pearl et l'horizon, voilà ce qui était le plus important. La Liberté.   
Il emporta sa bouteille de rhum et retourna à la barre. Il n'avait jamais attrapé d'insolation, il ne risquait plus rien depuis le temps.   
Il bu encore quelques gorgées, puis une idée se forma dans son cerveau au raisonnement sinueux. Avec un petit détour par l'île de Tortuga.

« Hardi, les gars... »   
Un regard noir se braqua sur Jack.   
« Et toi aussi, Anna-Maria... »   
Il fit un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, espérant éviter une gifle.   
« Dès que le vent se lève, cap sur Tortuga. Ensuite, on ira tous rendre une petite visite à Will... Tout est trop calme en ce moment. Avec lui, y'a toujours de l'action... »

Les membres de l'équipage se regardèrent. Jack avait encore abusé de la bouteille, ou alors la chaleur accablante avait eu raison de la santé mentale vacillante de leur capitaine.

« Quoi, c'est pas une bonne idée les gars ? »


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre_:** Sea, Rhum & Sun  
**_Fandom_:** Pirates des Caraïbes  
**_Rating_:** PG-13  
**_Auteur _:** Karin (fuyu tokyo c moua)  
**_Dédicace_:** à Vilya Jade, pour ses 22 ans !! Bon anniversaire, choupette !!!**

Reviews :

**BoB Chiri** : merci pour ta petite review, ça m'a fait plaisir Y'a pas beaucoup plus d'action, mais bon... ;;

* * *

--

Le Black Pearl entrait dans la baie de Tortuga avec sa grâce habituelle.  
Un léger vent arrière gonflait élégamment ses voiles.  
Tout l'équipage était à la fête. Tortuga, c'était leur chez eux, leur maison.  
Jack les regarda.  
Ils étaient tous sur le pont, ne pouvant plus attendre de poser pied-à-terre. Ils avaient tous mérité quelques jours de repos.

De toute façon, le Pearl devait subir quelques réparations en cale sèche. Et il avait de quoi payer cette fois-ci. Il prenait le plus grand soin de son navire chéri, maintenant qu'il était en sa possession et le resterait jusque sa mort. Pas question de le perdre encore une fois. Il avait eu assez de mal à le récupérer.  
C'est pour ça que quelques hommes resteraient sur le navire. Un choix difficile, car la surveillance des premières heures apparaissait le plus souvent comme une punition, l'appel de la terre se faisant plus irrésistible que le chant des sirènes...  
Néanmoins, Jack avait réussi à faire passer la nouvelle en enroulant ça dans un joli papier-cadeau, avec un joli nœud par-dessus.  
Dans le genre que c'était une mission de confiance extrêmement importante qui ne revenait qu'à des membres de l'équipage dont il était complètement sûr. Ce qui, à tout point de vu, était vrai. Mais ça, fallait pas le dire trop fort.  
Il caressa du regard son navire, ce bâtiment qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui... Oh oui, il aimait le Pearl. La liberté...

Le Black Pearl venait d'accoster sans le moindre accrochage. Jack avait bien spécifié à tout l'équipage de se tenir correctement. Le Pearl devait retrouver toute sa réputation pré-malédiction. Celle du navire le plus rapide de toutes les Caraïbes, en oubliant l'épisode malencontreux de la malédiction.  
C'est donc avec calme et presque coordination que l'équipage du Pearl se dispersa sur Tortuga.

Jack, lui, avait beaucoup à faire. Il avait besoin d'informations, et il ne savait pas en combien de temps il pourrait les obtenir. Enfin... Son plan originel était de faire le plein à Tortuga, et de partir vers Port Royal. Mais bizarrement, Gibbs n'avait pas eu l'air emballé, et Anna-Maria, qui visiblement se débrouillait pour être dans toutes les conversations, lui avait fait remarqué, de sa manière si douce et subtile, que c'était « nous envoyer tous en enfer après pendaison ».  
Elle lui avait ensuite fortement recommandé de récolter des infos sur la situation à Port Royal, et surtout, savoir si Will Turner y était toujours. La question étant de savoir si elle était vraiment capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, soit le transformer en...  
Jack déglutit lourdement.  
En eunuque...  
La mort dans l'âme, il avait accepté de réfléchir à un autre plan.

Jack sourit.  
C'était un sacré plan, il était bien fier de lui. Au lieu d'aller à Will, il ferait venir Will à lui. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile...  
Mais Anna-Maria avait dit vrai. Il lui fallait des renseignements. Heureusement qu'il savait à qui les demander... Et sans débourser quoi que ce soit.  
Jack jubilait. Le vent tournait de nouveau en sa faveur. Pour vivre tranquille, il ne fallait rien devoir au Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Il déambulait sur Tortuga tranquillement, à la recherche de son informateur. Qui pouvait être n'importe où. A cuver avec les cochons, à boire encore dans un bouge, à s'offrir une fille dans les nombreuses maisons de l'Île. L'avantage sur Tortuga, c'est que tant qu'on a de quoi payer, pas besoin d'avoir un chez soi...

Jack rencontrait de vieux « amis » qui lui demandaient de ses nouvelles, sa récente bonne fortune faisant des envieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les narguer, un petit plaisir si rare, dans le monde des pirates. Mais impossible de trouver Logan le Démon. Le genre à passer inaperçu à chaque fois qu'il le souhaite... Un talent bien pratique pour son boulot.

Jack soupira. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que rien n'était jamais facile.  
Bon... Il n'aurait qu'à utiliser la bonne vieille méthode. Se trouver une bonne place dans une quelconque taverne et glisser deux ou trois mots au tenancier à propos de Logan. Le temps que la rumeur courre un peu et Jack devrait le voir dans la soirée... Et une bouteille de rhum ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y en avait plus sur le Pearl. A cause de Norrington, les contrebandiers se faisaient de plus en plus rare, alors pour trouver du bon rhum, c'était bien difficile...  
Jack jeta son dévolu sur le Singe Pendu. Le rhum y était bon et les serveuses pas trop vilaines. Et il détestait les singes...


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : **Sea, Rhum & Sun**  
Fandom : **Pirates des Caraïbes**  
Rating : **PG**  
Auteur : **Karin** (fuyu tokyo c moua)  
Notes : Ce chapitre est de nouveau un drabble posté originalement sur pour le thème : Strangulation  
Disclaimers : Toujours les mêmes, c'est pas à moi et blablabla.  
Nombre de mots : 486 selon word (le drabble doit faire moins de 500 mots, je sais, ça fait un petit chapitre…)

Reviews :

Je remercie : x.Kid Vicious.x , Zuza, Taku Cmoi, Machan Valentine, Natalia et Inouko pour avoir laissé des reviews, car ça me fait très plaisir

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Jack avait mis son plan à exécution au Singe Pendu. Quelques mots au tenancier sur Logan, et voilà que quelques heures plus tard, les tavernes de Tortuga ne fermant pas de la nuit, le personnage tant attendu se tenait devant Jack, lui offrant une chopine.

" Alors, paraît que tu veux me voir ? " Fit le fameux Logan, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il aimait bien taquiner ses clients, et Jack Sparrow était une victime de choix, pour une fois.  
Jack lui rendit un sourire blasé. Il était là pour affaire, et il avait de quoi payer.  
" J'ai du boulot pour toi, et comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, je suis plutôt en fonds en ce moment… "  
Logan le Démon pris le pas sur Logan le pirate. Les affaires étaient sacrées. Et de toute façon, il était curieux de savoir ce que mijotait Jack. On s'amusait toujours dans le sillage de Sparrow…  
" Je t'écoutes, Jack. "  
Jack était perdu dans la contemplation d'un des plus fameux ornements de la taverne. Un squelette de petit singe, pendu. On disait que le singe avait été pendu haut et court pour avoir tué son maître dans son sommeil. Le singe avait été jugé dans la taverne même, et condamné à mourir par la mort lente par strangulation. Il avait bien dansé, paraissait-il.  
Logan le regarda, et secoua sa main devant les yeux de Jack. Il n'était pas surpris. Tout le monde connaissait Sparrow et ses petits problèmes d'attention. On disait que c'était venu après la mutinerie, à force d'être resté trop longtemps seul, ou bien que c'était là bien avant, depuis qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête quand il était jeune mousse. Ou peut-être encore que sa mère l'avait bercé trop près du mur, bien que personne ne pouvait dire si Sparrow avait eu une mère ou non.  
Bref, Logan arrêta ses divagations là, car elles ne menaient nulle part.  
" Sparrow, t'es toujours avec moi ? "  
Jack lui sourit.  
" Ah, j'étais en train de réfléchir sur le petit singe pendu, là-bas… " Jack montrait le singe du doigt, et Logan tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction indiquée.  
" Je connais un sale petit macaque qui mériterait bien la même chose… " Fit-il avant de rire tout seul.  
Logan soupira intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment avoir tout son temps pour traiter avec Jack Sparrow. Heureusement, il n'était pas pressé. Jack quitta le singe pendu du regard et redevint sérieux.  
" Logan, j'ai besoin de tes services. Je veux que tu ailles chercher des infos à Port-Royal et que tu contactes quelqu'un pour moi. De la façon discrète qui te caractérise si bien…Je connais ton prix pour ce genre de boulot. "  
Logan acquiesça.  
" Marché conclu ? " Demanda Jack tendant la main.  
" Marché conclu. " Affirma Logan, serrant la main de Jack, scellant leur accord.


End file.
